coldplayfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Martin
Christopher Anthony John "Chris" Martin is an English singer-songwriter and can play many instruments. He is best known as the lead singer of Coldplay, as well as being very attractive. Early Life Chris Martin was born on 2 March 1977 as the oldest of 5 children in Whitestone, Exeter, Devon, England. His father (Anthony Martin) is a retired accountant and his mother (Allison Martin) is a music teacher. He was educated at Hylton School, Exeter Cathedral School, and later Sherborne School, where he met future Coldplay manager Phil Harvey. (Holy shit! Phil and Chris are both extremely hot.) Coldplay While studying at University College London, Martin met Jonny Buckland with whom he decided to form a band - Martin on lead vocals and Buckland as lead guitarist. They were joined by Guy Berryman as their bass player and Will Champion, who learnt how to play drums in order to serve as the drummer for the band. In 1996, they formed the rock band Coldplay, originally known as Pectoralz, later changed to Starfish temporarily until finally they were offered the name Coldplay by another band who did not want it anymore. Since the release of their first album Parachutes in 2000 the band has had internationally recognized fame and success. To date, they have released seven studio albums in total along with several EP's, including A Rush of Blood to the Head, Coldplay Live 2003, X&Y, Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends, Prospekt's March EP, LeftRightLeftRightLeft, Mylo Xyloto, Coldplay Live 2012, Ghost Stories and A Head Full Of Dreams Solo Work As a solo artist, Martin has written songs for a variety of acts including Embrace ("Gravity") and Jamelia ("See It in a Boy's Eyes", co-written with Coldplay producer Rik Simpson). Martin has also collaborated with Ron Sexsmith, Faultline when he sang on two haunting Faultline tracks: 'Where is My Boy?' and 'Your Love Means Everything Part2.', The Streets, and Ian McCulloch. He also sang a part of the vocals for the Band Aid 20 single, "Do They Know It's Christmas?" at the end of 2004. In 2005, Martin collaborated with Nelly Furtado on the track "All Good Things (Come to an End)", for her 2006 album, Loose. The two were once rumoured to be a couple, after they both performed at Glastonbury Festival in 2002. Furtado joked about the situation, saying that "Yeah, he's my boyfriend – he just doesn't know it yet". Martin's fascination with hip hop was shown in mid-2006 when he collaborated with rapper Jay-Z for the rapper's comeback album Kingdom Come after the two met earlier in the year. Martin put some chords together for a song known as "Beach Chair" and sent them to Jay-Z who enlisted the help of hip hop producer Dr. Dre to mix it. Coldplay producer Rik Simpson conceived and performed the drum beats. The song was performed on 27 September 2006 by the two during Jay-Z's European tour at Royal Albert Hall. In 2007, Martin appeared on a track titled "Part of the Plan" for Swizz Beatz' debut solo album One Man Band Man. Martin has also worked on a solo collaboration with Kanye West, with whom he shared an impromptu jam session during a 2006 concert at Abbey Road Studios.NME staff author (2006). "Chris Martin to release solo collaboration" NME magazine. Retrieved 26 April 2006. He performed the chorus of "Homecoming", from Kanye West's album Graduation. Chris has also featured on the last track on Dua Lipa's self titled album, "Homesick" Influences Martin's and Coldplay's main influence is the Scottish rock band Travis, with Martin crediting the band for the creation of his own group. U2 has been another important influence on Martin both musically and politically, on whom he wrote for Rolling Stone magazine's "100 Greatest Artists of All Time", in the section on U2, saying: "I don't buy weekend tickets to Ireland and hang out in front of their gates, but U2 are the only band whose entire catalogue I know by heart. The first song on The Unforgettable Fire, "A Sort of Homecoming", I know backward and forward – it's so rousing, brilliant, and beautiful. It's one of the first songs I played to my unborn baby." Martin also comments on Bono's effect on his own charity and political involvement he is even known to joke with friends referring to himself as "Crono". Martin and Coldplay were greatly influenced by Radiohead. Speaking to Rolling Stone magazine, Martin had this to say about the English rock band: "Sometimes I feel like they cleared a path with a machete, and we came afterward and put up a strip mall... I would still give my left ball to write anything as good as OK Computer." Martin is very vocal about his love for Norwegian new wave/Synthpop band a-ha. In 2005 he stated the following in an interview: "I found myself in Amsterdam the other day and I put a-ha's first record on. I just remembered how much I loved it. It's incredible songwriting. Everyone asks what inspired us, what we've been trying to steal from and what we listened to as we were growing up – the first band I ever loved was a-ha." Martin has also performed live together with Magne Furuholmen of a-ha, introducing him as "the best keyboard player in the world". In November 2011, he stated that "back when we didn't have any hits of our own we used to play a-ha songs." He is also known to be a fan of artists such as English alternative rock bands Oasis and Muse, Irish pop group Westlife, British pop groups Girls Aloud and Take That, and Canadian indie rock band Arcade Fire. Solo artists Martin likes include Noel Gallagher, Johnny Cash, Bob Dylan, Hank Williams, David Bowie, Paul McCartney and Peter Gabriel. In 2014, Martin inducted Gabriel into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame for his solo career, and performed live with the former Genesis frontman. Coldplay performed R.E.M.'s "Nightswimming" with Michael Stipe during theirCity Limits performance in 2005, as a part of the [[Twisted Logic Tour]. Martin went on to call "Nightswimming" "the greatest song ever written". He has called Richard Ashcroft, formerly of The Verve, "the best singer in the world". Other endeavours Martin and Coldplay guitarist Jonny Buckland made Cameo appearances in the film Shaun of the Dead as supporters of the fictional charity ZombAid. Martin has a second cameo in this film as a Zombie."Shaun of the Dead (2004) – Trivia", IMDb, 2008, webpage: IMDb-5748: notes role as zombie, and singer in Ash music. In 2006 Martin had a cameo role in the second series episode four of the Ricky Gervais and Stephen Merchant created comedy Extras (TV ''. He also appears singing in the closing credits of the 2009 film ''Brüno alongside Bono, Sting, Slash, Snoop Dogg, and Elton John. Martin also played one gig with the "Sid James Experience". Martin has been particularly outspoken on issues of fair trade and has campaigned for Oxfam's Make Trade Fair campaign. He traveled to Ghana and Haiti to meet farmers and view the effects of unfair trade practices. When performing he usually has variations of "Make Trade Fair", "MTF" or an equal sign written on the back of his left hand and the letters "MTF" can be seen emblazoned on his piano. He was a vocal critic of President George W. Bush and the 2003 war in Iraq. Martin was a strong supporter of Democratic presidential nominee John Kerry, most notably during his acceptance speech for the 2004 Grammy Awards Record of the Year, accepting for "Clocks". Martin also supported the Democratic Party candidate for President in 2008, giving a shout-out to Barack Obama at the end of a performance of "Yellow" on 25 October 2008 episode of Saturday Night Live. Martin appeared in a video for the "Robin Hood Tax" campaign, which proposes a tax on stock trades in the United States. This tax is aimed at levelling the field between the so-called "1% and 99%". On 12 December 2012, Martin performed as a part of the "12 12 12 Concert" which was held as a fundraiser for Hurricane Sandy relief. He performed "Viva La Vida", the R.E.M. song "Losing My Religion" (with the former R.E.M. singer Michael Stipe),and "Us Against the World". Other performers in the show included Bruce Springsteen, Roger Waters, Bon Jovi, Eric Clapton, The Rolling Stones, Alicia Keys, The Who, Kanye West, Billy Joel, and Paul McCartney."12 Unforgettable Photos from the Epic 12-12-12 Sandy Benefit Concert". TIME. Retrieved 15 December 2012 On 25 March 2014, just moments after his "conscious uncoupling" separation with wife Gwyneth Paltrow was announced, it was revealed that Martin would join The Voice US as a guest special advisor beginning the following week. On 15 November 2014, Martin joined the charity group Band Aid 30, performing alongside British and Irish pop acts on the latest version of the track "Do They Know It's Christmas?" at Sarm West Studios in Notting Hill, London, to raise money for the 2014 Ebola crisis in Western Africa—this was the second time Martin has contributed to a Band Aid recording having performed in the 2004 version. In March 2015, Martin attended the televised launch of music streaming service Tidal via a video link, and revealed himself, along with other notable artists such as Calvin Harris, Beyoncé, Jay-Z, Nicki Minaj and Rihanna, as a shareholder in the company. Personal life Martin was married to actress Gwyneth Paltrow for 10 years. The couple met at a Coldplay concert in 2002, while the band was touring their second album A Rush of Blood to the Head, after tabloids had started rumouring a relationship between the two. Only after that did they begin an official relationship.37 Martin was a help to Paltrow while she was dealing with her father's death, writing the song "Fix You" in the process. The couple announced Paltrow's pregnancy and proceeded to get married on 5 December 2003,38 a quiet ceremony in the absence of all their friends and family. They announced their separation in March 2014.39 Their daughter, Apple Blythe Alison Martin, was born in May 2004 in London.40 Martin and the band released a song "I am your baby's daddy" under the name "The Nappies" in anticipation of the birth of Apple. The band's song "Speed of Sound" was also inspired by Martin's experience and awe at becoming a father. Their second child, Moses Bruce Anthony Martin, was born in April 2006 in New York City.41 Moses's name was inspired by a song Moses that Martin wrote for Paltrow. Simon Pegg and Martin's bandmate Jonny Buckland are Apple's godfathers, and in exchange Martin is the godfather to Pegg's daughter.4243 Martin is a long-time friend of Pegg, having met him in 2001, and appears in one of Pegg's movies, Shaun of the Dead,25 along with Buckland. Martin does not smoke cigarettes but he does force himself to drink vodka when he behaves "like an idiot".4445 PETA named him the World's Sexiest Vegetarian in 2005,46 and has even been a vegan for a while, but after breaking up with Paltrow he started eating meat again.47 Martin was raised as a Catholic, but has since lapsed. In a 2005 Rolling Stone magazine interview, Martin said of his religious views: "I definitely believe in God. How can you look at anything and not be overwhelmed by the miraculousness of it?"48 In the same interview he spoke of going through a period of spiritual confusion, stating "I went through a weird patch, starting when I was about sixteen to twenty-two, of getting God, religion, superstition, judgement all confused".48 In a 2008 interview he said, "I'm always trying to work out what 'He' or 'She' is. I don't know if it's Allah or Jesus or Mohammed or Zeus. But I'd go for Zeus."49 Following the interview, he released a text message declaring himself an "all-theist", a word of his invention meaning that he believes in "everything".49 William Willett, the man who campaigned for and made daylight saving time a recognized practice, is Martin's great-great-grandfather.50 Martin often suffers from insomnia and has undergone sleep therapy.51 He has said in interviews that ideas for songs most often come to him at night, and that he also often has nightmares.51 Solo discography Filmography TV Films Category:Category:Band Category:Band